


Hellooo Toppat Clan

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Animaniacs, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Adoption, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Animaniacs AU where the Warners Siblings join the Toppat Clan
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The airship loomed over the Warner Brothers Movie Lot. The heist was clear: steal the infamous Water tower and then get outta there. It was the Toppat Clans biggest heist yet.   
A claw emerges from the airship, grabbing a hold of the cone roof of the water tower. With a few pulls, the water tower is pulled from the ground and is now being pulled closer to the airship. The people on the lot begin to notice. Even the cartoon characters on set.   
"Hey, that ship is stealing the water tower," Buster Bunny said.   
"Our friends are in there," Babs, Buster's friend said.   
Meanwhile, inside the water tower, the Warner Brothers (and the Warner sister) were sleeping peacefully inside the tower, unaware that they're being hauled away by the Toppat Clan.   
"Don't worry everyone," Daffy Duck said inside the cannon. "I'll shoot myself with this cannon to that air ship and save the Warners. Light me up Bugs!"  
Bug Bunny lights up the cannon and the Duck is sent flying into the air ship. Daffy used his arms to fly higher up. Unfortunately for the Looney Toon, the air ship does a quick maneuver, making him miss the water tower by an inch.   
All the other cartoons can only watch as Daffy falls all the way down. Crashing in the office of the CEO.   
Nora Rita Norita, CEO of Warner Bros was quite surprised to see the cartoon duck lands on her desk.   
"I thought we cut budgets on the cannon related stunts." Nora said.   
"Oh Miss Norita it's terrible" A charred Daffy said. "The animaniacs have been kidnapped"  
No reply from Nora  
"By some air ship" Daffy said.   
She raises an eyebrow  
"AND THEY TOOK THE WATER TOWER" Daffy said.   
"What?!" Nora said. She walks over to the big window in front of her and sees the airship placing the water tower inside before flying away.   
"I've heard of the Yakuza and the Crips but never in my life have I seen a criminal organization with an airship" Daffy said.   
"We need all hands on deck. The water tower has been stolen" Nora said. "My supervisor isn't going to want to hear this"  
The airship closed the hatch after successfully stealing the Warner Bros water tower. Reginald, leader of the Toppat Clan made an announcement on the intercoms.  
"Apologies everyone, I have to make a simple maneuver. A duck flew by" Reginald said. He signs off and puts the airship on auto pilot. He signals for his right hand man to follow him to the hatch where the water tower resides.   
The water tower was taller in person. With a fresh coat of paint on it. At least the tower was in good care.   
"Reg, why did you steal the Warner Bros water tower?" the Right Hand Man said.   
"Because I believe it'll be a perfect fit for our rocket. And also because the moon had already been stolen" Reginald said. "Now help me inspect this thing"  
The two of them climbed the ladder all the way to the top of the water tower. Reginald noticed that the Warner Brothers logo on the tower is actually a door. He opens it slightly and sees 3 dog-like creatures sleeping inside. He gasps.   
"Oh my god Right" Reginald said. "We kidnapped children!"


	2. The Brig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners get locked up

The Warners yawned as they woke up. Reginald and Right panicked.   
"Right, what do we do?" Reginald said.   
"You're the one that kidnapped the children" Right Hand Man said.   
"How was I supposed to know there were children living in that water tower?" Reginald said. "It's a water tower. Not a house"  
"Shh I think they're waking up" Right said. He grabs Reginald and pulls him aside so the Warners don't see them.   
"Morning already?" Yakko said. His younger brother Wakko falls out of his bed, landing on the ground with a thud. Yakko gets out of his ball pit bed and helps his baby sister Dot down from the top bunk of their bunk bed/ball pit bed.   
"Well sibs, it's time for another exciting day at the Warner Movie lo-" Yakko is suddenly cut off by a chill down his spine. "Do you guys feel a draft, at all?"  
The 3 siblings turned to see the door to the tower wide open.   
"Wakko you left the door open again" Dot said.   
"No I didn't, I closed it. You saw me close it" Wakko said. Yakko noticed something about the sky. The wall was covering it.   
"Did we fall asleep in the fake water tower again?" Yakko said.   
"Maybe that thing is built to scale," Dot said. Yakko steps out of the tower, his siblings follow. Reginald and Right hide behind the door.   
"Wow, this is a very well put set" Yakko said.   
"It's not a set unfortunately"  
The Warners turned to see Reginald and Right Hand Man. The 3 of them scream.   
"Who are you guys?" Yakko said.  
"Don't be startled children," Reginald said. "I'm Reginald Copperbottom, leader of the Toppat Clan. There has been a mistake and we accidentally kidnapped you."  
"How do you accidentally kidnap us?" Dot said.   
"We tried to steal the water tower but we didn't know you kids were living inside it" Right said.  
"Are you gonna force us to join your top hat cult?" Wakko said.   
"No, but I'm afraid it's already too late to take you back home," Reginald said.   
"Why not?" Dot asked  
"We're already so far away from the lot and-"  
"You kids know too much," Right said. He pulls out a walkie talkie. "We got some dog like creatures snooping around-"  
"I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL I'M ONLY 14" Yakko said. He grabs both of his siblings and makes a run for it.   
"They're on the move!" Right said.   
The Warner siblings run away from the toppats as they look for a way out of the airship. Suddenly 3 Toppats jump in their way. The siblings turn around to run the other way, only for 3 more toppats, including Reginald and Right Hand Man.  
"Take these kids to the brig" Right ordered. "We'll figure something out later"  
3 of the 6 Toppats each took a Warner and carried them to the brig on the airship. Instead of having all 3 siblings in the same cell, the toppats put each Warner in their own cell. One of them threw Yakko into his cell.   
"Hey, you can't put me in jail," Yakko said. "I'm the one who yaks"  
The cell door closes on him. Yakko sighs. All 3 siblings have separation anxiety and the fact that all 3 kids weren't together quickly ruined the mood.   
Meanwhile, Reginald and Right are arguing in their bedroom.   
"They're children Right Hand Man" Reginald said. "Children shouldn't be locked up at the brig. And I mean real children not that Childish security guard from the museum"  
"What was I supposed to do Reg?" Right said. "Kids these days are snitches. What if we released these kids and they go tell everyone about the Toppat Clan? We're done for!" Right said.   
"But kidnapping children-"  
"I'LL KIDNAP A THOUSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS CLAN DIE!" Right suddenly yelled. The two of them were silent. Right realized what he said. He goes over to hold Reginald's face in his hand.   
"I'm going to protect this clan at all costs" Right softly told his husband. "I won't harm the children. I'll figure something out tomorrow" he kissed Reginald on the lips. Reginald kissed back.   
Night soon falls and Wakko and Dot are fast asleep in their cells. Yakko is still up. He can't sleep. He misses the movie lot so much. He doesn't know when he'll see Norita, Ralph, Dr Scratchansniff or any of the other cartoons again. More importantly, why are these people keeping him and his siblings locked up? They didn't do anything wrong. Yakko kept worrying until his worries put him to sleep. He wants to wake up and for all of this to be a dream. 

Meanwhile, at the Warner Movie Lot, news spread fast.   
"Breaking news" The anchorman on TV said. "The Warner Brothers and Warner Sister have been kidnapped by an unknown airship. The airship had also stolen the Warner Bros Studios Water tower. If anyone has any information about this airship, please contact the authorities immediately"  
The cartoons watched the tv as the news played. The older Looney Tunes were calming down the crying Tiny Toons.   
"I can't believe they took our friends," Buster said.   
"What do they want with Yakko Wakko and Dot?" Babs said.   
"According to Wikipedia," Bugs said, scrolling through his phone. "That airship belongs to the Toppat Clan, a criminal organization that made it's way to Burbank. They've been on the run for years, going on many dangerous heists and robberies"  
"They stole the water tower," Babs said. Plucky casually just blows his nose on his arms.   
"Plucky, that's disgusting" Daffy said. He hands Plucky a tissue. The baby duck puts the tissue on his head and blows his nose on his arm again.  
"Now that they have the water tower" Bug said. He gasps "they're gonna put the water tower in the Toppat rocket ship"  
"What does that mean?" Buster asked.   
"That means if the rocket goes into orbit, the clan will be untouchable. We might never see the animaniacs again" Daffy said.   
All the tiny toons begin to cry again.   
"QUIET KIDS" Daffy said. everyone went silent.   
"It's time we take matters into our own hands" Daffy said. "We're going to save the Warner Brothers"  
Everyone cheered.   
"And the Warner sister" Babs pointed out.   
"Smart kid" Daffy said. Bugs facepalmed


	3. Toppat Warners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warner siblings join the clan. With some really bad jokes

The next day, the Warners were awakened by the sound of their cell doors opening. Standing in front of the siblings is Reginald and Right.   
"You kids can come out now" Reginald said. The first thing the Warners did once they stepped out of their cells was reunited with each other. All 3 siblings hugged each other.   
"I thought we would be locked up in that cell forever," Wakko said. "You know how it would affect me if I wasn't with my big bro and baby sis for too long?"  
"Yes, I realized that last night" Reginald chimed in. The siblings turn to Reginald.   
"I didn't quite catch your names," Reginald said.   
"Well next time carry a net" Yakko said. "I'm Yakko. That's my baby brother Wakko and my Baby sister Dot"  
"Well nice to finally know each other. Yakko, Wakko and…" Reginald hesitated. ".... Dotty"  
"Call me Dotty and you die Mister," Dot said, frowning.   
"Oh yeah. What is a child like you gonna do about it?" Right said. Dot pulls out a mallet and smashes the two of them.   
"Wow, the kids really are alright" Right said.   
"Anyway, what's the deal with this here Top hat party?" Yakko said.   
"Can we get a Toppat too?" Wakko said. "Actually, I'd rather keep my regular hat on"  
"We're not a party. We're a criminal organization" Reginald said. "We go on dangerous heists and robberies. Also we do karaoke nights on Thursdays"  
"Karaoke? Where do we sign up?" Yakko said.   
"Oh no" Right Hand Man said. "It's far too dangerous for you 3. We have to take your kids back to your parents''  
The 3 of them went silent. Right suddenly looked worried.   
"Parents?" Yakko said. He holds both of his siblings. "We don't have any parents. It was always just us in that water tower"  
Right turned to Reginald.   
"Reg, can I talk to you in private?"  
The two stepped out of the room.   
"I told you these were children," Reginald said.   
"How was I supposed to know they were orphans?" Right said. "You can't trust kids these days."  
"Well we can trust these kids" Reginald said. "They've only had each other since their parents died," Reginald said. "And for them to be stuck in that water tower for who knows how long? And I thought Disney was the bad guy"  
"Warner Bros Studios have always been the bad guy" Right said. "Why else did they fire Johnny Depp and keep Amber Heard?"  
"We're not getting into that!" Reginald said. "Let's just go back to check on the kids"  
Right and Reginald go back to the room.   
"So you wanna join the Toppat Clan?" Reginald said.   
"Sure. We'd love to join your cult." Yakko said. "It can't be worse than Jonestown"  
Crickets.   
"Too far?" Yakko said.  
"Well my Right Hand Man and I feel bad about you kids being on your own. So we've decided to take you 3 into our custody" Reginald said.  
"You're adopting us?" Dot said.   
"Well, when you put it like that-" Right said. All 3 Warners jump into the chief and Right hand man's arms.   
"Can we call you Dadoo?" Wakko said.   
"Daddy, am I cute?" Dot said.   
"Can we watch the adult channel?" Yakko said. "Helloooo nurse"  
"1, We're not the Beatles. 2, you're adorable and 3, who is this nurse you're saying hello too? Is she single?" Reginald said. He whistles with his hand and two toppats appear out of nowhere.   
"Burt, Sven, take these kids to the spare rooms," Reginald said. "Starting today, the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister are official members of the Toppat Clan"  
"You're not gonna give us Kool aid are you?" Yakko asked.  
"No, we only have lemonade," Reginald said. Everyone laughed. 

Meanwhile, back at the Warner Lot, the cartoons searched the entire city for any signs of the Toppat Clan and the Warners. Nothing was found. No signs of the clan to be found. Except they already left Burbank and were heading to their rocket base in the dogobogo Jungle.   
Babs and Buster didn't want to lose hope. They wanted to find their friends before the rocket took off.   
The military was at the lot questioning everyone on set if they had any info about the clan.   
"They have our friends," Babs told the military General.   
"Don't worry little girl" General said. "With the info we have, we'll storm into dogobogo jungle, stop the Toppats and save your friends"  
"Can we go too?" Buster asked.   
"No, it's very dangerous for kids like you. You have to stay here in the lot where it's safe" Galeforce said. Both rabbits groaned.   
When the military took off, Babs and Buster jumped onto a helicopter as it took off.   
"Hey daffy, have you seen Babs and Buster" Bugs asked.   
"Oh, they jumped onto a helicopter and took off with the government," Daffy said.   
"AND YOU JUST LET THEM?!" Bugs yelled.   
"I couldn't help it. They did puppy eyes" Daffy said. Bugs facepalmed.


	4. The Toppat Rockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok no more cult jokes. Just some curtisson

The big day was here. The day the Warners officially became members of the Toppat Clan. For this occasion, the siblings were given their own top hats each. Dot's had cute flowers on it, Yakko's matched the color of his slacks, Wakko wore his red top hat over his regular hat.   
"I would like to welcome Yakko Wakko and Dot to the Toppat Clan," Reginald said. "After years of abuse from their own studio, the Warners Brothers and the Warner Sister showed bravery and love for each other"  
The clan applaud.   
"And since the Warners are still young, My Right Hand Man and I decided to take in the kids as our own. You're looking at the future Toppat Leaders" Reginald said.   
"Yes, we're the Toppat Princes," Yakko said.   
"And the Toppat Princess," Dot said. She did a curtsy and everyone was awed.   
"Now that the ceremony has come to a close, it's time to head to that rocket," Reginald said. The hatch door opens, revealing that the airship landed in the jungle a day ago. All the Toppats began to walk out of the airship. The Warners stayed close to Reginald and Right.   
"So what's the plan Dadoo?" Wakko asked.   
"Once the rocket takes off, we'll be untouched by all branches of the government, making every place on earth easy to raid" Reginald said. "And as for us, we'll be happy members of the Toppat Royal Family. And you kids can use your antics to help us raid stuff"  
"But isn't stealing wrong?" Dot asked.   
"It's not stealing if you don't get caught," Right said.   
"I once stole a penny," Wakko said. He pulls out a single penny from his hat.   
The clan arrive at their rocket ship.   
"Sven, Burt, take the kids inside the rocket. Right Hand Man and I will initiate the countdown" Reginald said.   
"Yes sir" Burt said. As the kids walked away with the Toppats, they had a lot of questions.   
"Wow Sven, I've never met a swedish person before" Yakko said, recognizing his accent.   
"Do you like Swedish meatballs?" Dot said.   
"Do you know Vinesauce Joel?" Wakko asked.   
"What? No! I don't associate with him" Sven said. "But Joel's pretty cool"  
Burt had left to use the bathroom, leaving Sven and the kids in the chief's office.  
"So you and Burt?" Yakko said.   
"Burt has been my assistant since he joined the clan. He's always so helpful and does everything I say" Sven said.   
"Spill the beans at Gymfest, you have the hots for your assistant," Dot said. Sven nearly choked on his own spit.   
"My name isn't Gymfest stop with the stereotypes" Sven said. "And yes I like Burt, what of it?"  
"Then why don't you tell him how you feel?" Dot said. "It could be like a confession scene in anime"  
"We should know" Wakko said "we were in an anime once"  
"Life isn't some magical girl school anime where all your dreams come true by the ending credits" Sven said. "I've loved Burt for a long time. But I don't know if I'll ever get to tell him. And if I could, I would just say-"  
Without thinking, Sven shouts the last part.   
"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BURT!"  
"What was that sir?"  
Burt came back from the bathroom just to hear Sven said that.   
".... attans" Sven swore in Swedish. 

In the distance of the rocket was a swarm of tanks, helicopters and soldiers, the government was on their way to stop the toppats and save the Warners.   
Riding inside one of the tanks was the Looney Tunes. They were on their way to save Babs and Buster before they got themselves killed.   
Babs and Buster were riding alongside the helicopter. The general and the pilot driving the copter were sitting in the front seat.   
"This will be an easy mission" Galeforce said. "Just swoop in when we get the signal and we'll take back the Warners and their water tower and return them both to the movie lot"  
"Can we stop at McDonald's first?" A voice said.   
"No Charlie, that's for after the mission" Galeforce said.   
"I didn't say anything," The pilot said. Galeforce turns to see the two rabbits sitting in the back seat.   
"What the?!" Galeforce said. "Charles, land the copter"  
The rabbits gulped, they're in trouble.


	5. Toppat Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all Folks!

Tanks and helicopters swarm the rocket. The government was here to stop their plans. Of course they were.  
"Surrender now and give us the Warners" The general said through a loudspeaker.   
"Shoot," Reginald said. "Right, we gotta go protect the kids"  
The two of them press the launch button. And ducked as a helicopter fired bullets through the window.   
"Follow my lead" Right said. He grabs Reginald and they both made a run for it. Reginald grabbed his walkie talkie.   
"Sven, Burt, take the kids and meet us by the entrance," Reginald said.   
"Yes sir" Burt said.   
"What's going on?" Yakko asked.   
"The government is here," Sven said. "They're trying to stop our plans"

The tank stops nearby the rocket and the hatch opens up. Daffy peeks outside.   
"Alright, we get in there, look for Babs and Buster, and once we find them, we save the Warners"  
"How would we even get past the Toppat?" Bugs asked.   
"Leave that to me," Daffy said. Everyone groaned. 

Two toppats were standing by the entrance of the door. Suddenly a female duck wearing a top hat enters the scene.   
"Hello boys'' The female said. "Is this the entrance to the topcats rocket?"  
Both toppats raised their guns.   
"Aw man, I thought that would work," Daffy said, removing his disguise.   
The two of the toppats were suddenly booked in the head by Bugs.   
"Um thanks" Daffy said. "Now let's go save the Warners"

Reginald and Right Hand Man met their kids at the entrance and entered the rocket with them. Suddenly a missle shot by the government opens a hole in the rocket. Bugs and Daffy quickly run into the scene as well.   
"Release the Warners immediately" Galeforce said through the speaker.   
"Come on kids we gotta go" Bugs said.   
The Warners didn't know what to do. Should they go home, or stay here with the toppats?  
Unfortunately, they weren't able to think fast enough. 

"Stay away from our children," Reginald said. He and Right pulled out their guns and fired at the looney tunes. Then they shoot at the helicopter, smoke emerges from the copter. 

"Uh oh, I gotta fall back" Charles says. The helicopter falls back in reverse, the duck and rabbit quickly jump onto the helicopter as it falls. 

"Come on kids, we gotta go," Reginald said. 

"Yes father" All 3 Warners said. They went with their parents as the rocket successfully took off. 

A week went by and all was still at the Warner Bros movie lot. The cartoons stared at the empty space that was once the water. 

"I can't believe they're gone," Bugs said. 

"They went with that toppat clan and took the water tower with them" daffy said. The gang suddenly hears something fall from the sky. Everyone ran for the hills as something crashed into earth. It was the water tower, in perfect condition. Along with a piece of paper taped to the door that simply read:  
Your welcome  
-Toppat Clan.


End file.
